


I'm not the one that wants to hurt you

by WarwomanWay



Series: The Hacker and The Soldier [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:30:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1519187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarwomanWay/pseuds/WarwomanWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hydra has taken Skye but the Winter Soldier decides to step in</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not the one that wants to hurt you

Garrett's gun is pointed at her chest and she feels a wave of panic bubble inside her.  _This is it, I'm going to die._ Ward is doing nothing to intervene, but why  should she be surprised.  _He is Hydra after all._ And that betrayal stings the most. 

"There is no need for this to end messy." Garrett tells her and Skye really begins to panic. _I don't want to die in this really clichéd bad guys lair._ "All you have to do is undo the encryption on the hard drive and I'll let you go."  _No he won't._

Skye swallows hard, he moved the gun moved to her head. _Fuck this can't be happening._ His finger is on the trigger, there is no time for her to stall. "Come on Skye, time is ticking."

What happens next is a whirl wind blur, out of no where a man with a metal arm jumped down from the rafters to stand in front of her blocking her from Ward and Garrett.  _A knight in shining armor._

"Well I be damned the Winter Soldier." Garrett's voice was eerily similar to a child in a candy store. 

Skye watched as the man  _The Winter Soldier_ visibly flinched, but he moved forward keeping himself in front of Skye at all times. Ward moved closer to Garrett's side holding a remote in his hands. "I really wouldn't do that." There was a smirk on Ward's face. "This whole place is rigged to blow. I'll press the button if you take one more step." He warned. 

The Winter Soldier look between Ward and Garrett then back at Skye. He was trying to make a calculated move. Save the girl or kill the Hydra agents? It was tough choices. He slunk back this time at Skye's side still keeping himself between her and Garrett. 

"We could use someone like you." Garrett tells him. "You were on Hydra's side." He reminds him and Skye can feel him tense up next to her. 

"That was before I knew any better." The soldier snarked out and in a single moment he had Skye's wrist. The other Hydra agents started to fire. 

"Don't shoot at the girl." Ward order.  _Not that he actually cares if I live or not._ Skye snorts as, then she finds herself running with the Winter Soldier. 

 

"You have been shot." Skye tells him after he has swept her away to safety. Something tells her she should be afraid, but she just can't not after he got injured to save her life. _Ward got shot trying to save you once._ Of course Skye ignores that voice in her head.

He flinches and moves her hands away. "I'm fine." He hisses trying to move away from her but the space they have is minimal at best so it doesn't allow for much movement. 

Skye frowns but says nothing like about his injuries. "What am I suppose to call you?" 

He raised his eyebrows. 

"I can't just call you the Winter Soldier." She explained leaning back against the wall, her knees touching his. 

"B...Bucky. You can call me Bucky." He choked out the words. The memories he had managed to regain were so fragmented, but he was beginning to understand who he was.  _Who he will never be again._

Skye reached out to take his hand, this time he didn't flinch away.  _Just maybe he will be ok._

 

They settle down somewhere in Wales under fake names that Skye cooked up for them. Its scary how easily they had slipped into a routine. They move around each other like they are both free falling and gravity pulling them closer to each other rather than the ground below. Skye is comfortable with how things are. 

Bucky still has nightmares, Skye can hear him scream out in his sleep. She slips out of her own bed and makes her way to him. She has snuck into his bed enough times to know she  _shouldn't_ be sneaking in his bed. Bucky has told her enough times as is. 

Sheets are drawn tight around him and he is kicking out by the time Sky makes it to him. He has told her pieces of what  _they_ have done to him.  _No wonder he has nightmares!_ It hurts and angers her all at the same time as she sees the fear flash across his sleeping features. 

Without hesitation Skye's hand is on his good arm. "Bucky?" She pleads. "You have to wake up." And he does, but he is still stuck inside his own mind.  _A very dangerous place to be._

He grabs he wrist that is still on his arm. He flips her with her back on the mattress with her wrist pinned against the bed. She is too stunned to speak but she manages to let out a small squeak, that seems to snap him out of it and he released her. 

"Skye?" He rasps out looking at her guiltily, bruises already beginning to form on her wrists. 

 Swallowing hard she stared into his eyes. "I'm ok." Her hand went to his face touching him gently.

He flinched and pulled away. "Don't." He hisses. Chewing nervously on her lower lip, she keeps eye contact with him. Heaving a deep sigh he flopped down next to her on the mattress. 

"I'm not a good man, Skye." The words unintentionally causes her to flinch as she remembered someone else uttering those exact words.  _Ward was right about that though._ Bucky's eyes soften as he looks up at her his fingers finding their way to her hair. 

"Yes you are." This time when she touches him, he doesn't pull away he just closes his eyes. "You just don't see it like I do." 

Then she is leaning forward her lips brush against his, and he knows he should stop it. "Skye stop." 

Hurt flashes across her face and she goes back to chewing on her lower lip. "I'm sorry."  _But she's not sorry, not really._

Her scent hits him as he breaths in deeply. "If we do this there is no turning back." He warns his good hand ghosting over her hips, but not actually touching her. 

 "I don't want to turn back."  _And so they don't._

 

 

 

 


End file.
